when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalya Von Konfety/History
This is the history of Natalya Von Konfety During World War III Sugarland Civil War "You shall not pass since my giant fortress and my comrades can into crush your nation,Baroness Von Bon Bon !" --Natalya Von Konfety to Baroness Von Bon Bon when Sugarlandic SSR have Von Konfety Mobile Fortress after Grand Alliance came to attack her,War of the Two Sugarlands. Assassination of Cuphead "Oh good grief. Cuppy's gone. Looks like the Army of the Republic of Vietnam soldiers have beaten him good, stone cold. Also, he died. He's dead. Long live Mugman. Now what Natalya feels is that she never believed in herself off. I can't believe this. It looks like that South Vietnam still asked the whole multiverse a favor." --Su Ji-Hoon, A Sweet Unification After the assassination of Cuphead, she doesn't believe that Cuphead has been assassinated and shocked about the sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon as bad news truly spread across the multiverse after she wanted both of them (as her enemies) to die, even when she wanted to conquer Sugarland and capture Baroness Von Bon Bon without the support of Cuphead and Mugman when she gave a guess, but then it didn't happened from thought, but then a Inkwell Isle resident, Kanggie Buckaroo, a 10-year-old kangaroo girl who came from a group of kangaroo children who are crimeifghters that wear professional boxing/MMA outfit combinations, came to tell her about bad news, as hse said to her that the bad news have shown that Cuphead had been assassinated, but she also doesn't believe this bad news, but Kanggie that she was telling the truth involving these bad news to her, then she said that the ducangers would attack all of Inkwell Isle, including her country, then they would the multiverse, and then she convince her that more bad news would be shown that if Cuphead wasn't resurrected soon, then all of Inkwell Isle and her country will be conquered by South Vietnam under Ngo Dinh Diem; the true sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon (as her enemy) would've made her regret for what she had done to attack her enemy by her pity that she would rather want to forgive her enemy rather than invading Sugarland, thus being against the ducanger invaders. Kanggie's brother, Kangger Buckaroo, came and moved out after she was convinced. Due to the pity and the deeper sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon about losing Cuphead (as her enemy lost him), she was crying that she had her regret about that her country would be lost, admitting that only Cuphead can make freedom to Inkwell Isle (like when he saved everyone from the Devil's deal) and make herself change her mind into thinking of what she had done to Sugarland for attacking it. After her regret, she gave a speech to her country's population and her army to make a ceasefire agreement and declare that a war on Sugarland and an attempt to kill Baroness Von Bon Bon are both coming to an end in her forgiveness. The Sugarland Civil War will be coming to an end via a ceasefire argeement that would be signed in the Furchester Hotel, then she and her army came to Colica Conference Center to sign another treaty: the Treaty of the Sweet Allies. This will give support for the five candy nations so that they would establish the Sweet Allies. This assassination will make her regret to start redeeming herself, in which she, Carolina Cherry, Izabella The Confectionery, Clarisse De Sucre Reine and Nương The Coconut Candy will establish the Sweet Allies for resist South Vietnam together in a win-win situation between the Sweet Allies, Inkwell Isle Girls and the Preschool Girls. Category:History Pages